Alter Ethan?
by Hunter10600
Summary: Ethan looked up at the boy with wide eyes. "Who are you?" "I'm Aiden." The boy answered. "I'm you." What happens when one of Benny's spells messes up big time? What will they do with Aiden?


**Title: Alter Ethan?**

**Author: Hunter10600**

**Rating: K/T**

**Summary: He looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Who're you?" "I'm Aiden." The boy answered. "I'm you."**

* * *

I

Ethan

Ethan groaned frustratingly as he banged his head repeatedly on his laptop. He had been spending hours on end, searching the internet and reading books looking for a cure to vampirism. _For Sarah. _

After the events of the Lucifractor and Vice Principal Stern's demise, Ethan had begun searching non-stop for a cure. The Lucifractor's explosion left most of White Chapel's vampires either paralyzed or burned to death. Thankfully, he evacuated the Vampire Council's building along with Sarah, Benny and Jesse, just in the nick of time.

Sarah and Jesse were definitely hit with the blast, but were far enough not to suffer any extreme effects. But that was Jesse, he was an old vampire, he could handle that and receive only minor damages. But Sarah had only been a full vampire for a few months, she survived it but the blast gave her some disappointing effects.

She couldn't remember anything before the Lucifractor. She couldn't remember their date or anything that involved Ethan. _Strange._

Ethan had tried to tell Sarah, but Erica stopped him saying, quote unquote "It's not the right time." Before flying away with Sarah to Italy for the summer.

What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"It's not the right time?"

Now he was stuck trying to find a different way to gain Sarah's affections. He sighed and lifted his head up. He stood up and trudged to the full length mirror that hung on his closet's door.

What can she see in me besides a geek or nerd?

He examined himself; He was short, he wasn't muscular, he didn't have a 'cute' face with 'cute' hair, and he was a nerd.

He turned and surveyed his room. Dirty laundry was scattered around his room. Trash littered his floor along with books in Latin, Greek and some other unknown language he had tried to decipher. He had an old pizza box on his desk and a mountain of balled up pieces of paper where the trash can was supposed to be.

The only place that looked clean in his room was his bed. He hadn't showered or used the bathroom during his non-stop research, which in retrospect was a bad idea.

His appearance looked worn out, tired, as if he was a puppy or teddy bear that had been run over several times before being thrown away. Yeah, he looked that bad….

That was his 12 hour routine, more like 24 hour though. He groaned again before stomping to his bed and fell face down on his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut when he realized what tomorrow was.

The first day of 11th grade. That meant he had to see Sarah again. He turned and lied down on his back, facing the ceiling. Why couldn't this just be a dream?

He closed his eyes before snapping them open. Benny stood there shaking him.

"Dude, what do you want?" Ethan half groaned.

"What happened to you? You look like a mess!" Benny exclaimed, flailing his arms all around.

"Gee, thanks!" Ethan sarcastically responded.

"I leave to go to England to visit my cousin and this is what happens? Not cool, dude! Not cool!" Benny must have ignored him or didn't pick up in the sarcasm; he was starting to really get on Ethan's nerves.

"What do you want?"

"I found this spell that makes you all cool and stuff! Wanna try it?!"

Ethan found that if he would refuse, Benny would just keep badgering him until he said yes.

"Fine!" He sat up and watched as Benny began the spell.

Benny began mumbling something he couldn't interpret and Ethan felt himself falling asleep. He closed his eyes and was ready to sleep, but was woken up by a quick jolt of something….

"Ow! What was that?!"

"The spell! Do you feel any different?!"

"No! Now go so I can sleep!" He yelled before slamming his head into his pillow.

"Fine! I'll see you at school tomorrow, E." Benny mumbled before slamming the door.

Ethan just laid there wondering how the spell couldn't have worked.

_Oh, well! Who cares! _He thought.

**_Watch what you say, E!_** A different voice sounded in his head. He would have investigated further, but sleep had overcome him.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think?**

**Review, please! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Hunter10600 **


End file.
